What Tangled Worlds We Weave
by James631
Summary: Superman is faced with a life changing decision. Fate is inevitable throughtout life and sometimes it may take the equation of time travel to fix a mistake.


Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters.

This story can be slightly confusing to some who are not familiar with the Justice League and the Batman Beyond series. I suggest you watch them.

A special thanks to the people behind the scenes of a world of heroes that was more than a decade in the making. And to Geeky BMWW Fan for all her help.

* * *

**What Tangled Worlds We Weave**

* * *

It took years to recover from, but Kal-El nevertheless managed continue pressing forward. After her funeral, a lot of things changed for him and the world. Clark Kent unnoticeable disappeared from public life and the hero known as Superman had suddenly dawned on a much darker attire than the people were ready for. Although it never stopped them from seeing him do good deeds, they nonetheless became distant to the Man of Steel. He wasn't sure if he liked what the change had on people, but he decided to keep it. The accursed red, blue, and yellow attire had seen its last days of usage.

The black and white gave credit to the place Kal-El considered to be his home more then ever at the Fortress of Solitude. It wasn't until a few days ago that he received a startling piece of news did he really noticed how empty the places was. Living a life only as Superman, there weren't many opportunities that presented themselves for him to make any additional friends. It wasn't intentional, but with there being no longer a Clark Kent, no one outside the Justice League Unlimited really could get to know him.

A painful existence, but that was all Kal-El had after the death of his wife, Lois Lane-Kent. She was everything to him and she was going to give the man everything he ever wanted: a family. The day he heard Lois say she was carrying their child, the Clark back than was so excited that he flew straight to the moon before he could settle his supercharged beating heart. Then came the panic attack on both their parts.

He could remember it now as clear as daylight, the joy and excitement at becoming a father. Such a happiness that Kal-El wanted to share with all of his friends. But most of them tragically died in the events of 2009. A lot of good people and heroes lost their lives to the plots of a crazed demon of a man. With what few people he had close to him remaining, Kal-El told with great joy. All of whom were all too happy for him, even Bruce Wayne.

Of course, the billionaire was hardly readable now. After the destruction of the Watchtower it was rare to see or hear from him outside of Gotham. The sad conversation between himself and his dear late friend Diana Price -known to the world as Wonder Woman- gave the Man of Steel all the reasons why the Dark Knight sank deeper into his shadow world. Diana's life near the end was a tragic one, and Kal-El knew that his masked friend would painfully carry it more than he ever could.

But that kind of pain Bruce Wayne carried would soon become all to known for the Man of Steel. Within six months of Lois's pregnancy, complications began to develop. She struggled for another two months to save their unborn child. In the end neither of them survived.

Years later now, Superman faced the final member of his league of old friends' passing. No less surprising that it would be Bruce Wayne of all people.

"So are you going to show up?" the image of Terry McGinnis asked.

Superman looked at the monitor. "I never knew Batman had a sentimental side to him. Are you sure he wants me to show up on his deathbed?"

"Deathbed? The man is still up and about. I wouldn't be surprised if Bruce ends up dying on his feet."

Superman smiled. The idea of Bruce holding out until his life came to a close while standing. "You haven't told him about me showing up have you, Terry?"

"Trust me, the man may have tried not to have friends, but he does have them."

Kal-El thought about it. He really didn't want to see Bruce die, but he was no less his friend. "I'll be there around noon. Say hello to the wife and kid for me."

"Will do."

It was so funny to Kal-El. Back in the day, modern medicine was far from telling anyone the exact moment their body was going to fail them. Bruce was a good friend and he deserved better than to die as some old broken man. If he had just made a few different choices back then, he could have had a life. But the cape and cowl was too important for him to take that chance.

Somehow the image of Bruce and his old uniform of the Batman had drawn Superman to his own former attire. It had been some time since he had even seen the blasted thing and there had been days when Kal-El thought about using his heat vision to burn it.

Once removing it from its resting place a flood of memories returned to the kryptonian's mind. Ones he remembered fondly, while others, not so much.

The first time he saw her fall.

Her distracted eyes that were locked onto the newly made hole in the ceiling. No doubt her mind was placing each and every word she needed to describe the story onto the front page. It was easy for her not to see the discarded purse lying on the floor.

She barely had time to recover before the weight of the ceiling became too much for the support beams. One of them fell mercilessly as she caught sight of it. Large enough to flatten a car and could easily make a pancake out of a human being. Still she would not move.

Her eyes stared at the thing that would be her ending. She didn't want to die; there was far too much in her young life and career for it to end now. She covered her face and shielded herself from seeing the final moments of her life being taken away from her.

She heard the whooshing of the beam as it cut through the air to fall on her. This was certainly a crummy way to die. She was certain she was going to.

Until...

It stopped.

Her eyes open and her arm slowly retracting downward to see what fate caused the beam to stop. She gasped at the disturbing sight. A sight that just was not possible.

He stood there. In a blue _costume_ with a cape? The mysterious angel the whole city was buzzing about.

His arms braced up against the beam that weight more than any human could hold. Yet he was doing just that and with ease.

"No way," Lois said shocked at the sight of this man.

He tossed the thing away like it was nothing. Watching it land safely from anyone else before turning towards her.

She was alright. A little shaken, but alright.

Turning to the ceiling, he took flight for the first time in the public eye. The first time in her eyes. Flying away in a uniform people will always regard at being worn by Superman.

A very distant memory, but one Superman was most fond of. The first time he rescued his later to be wife. Not to say he hadn't rescued her countless times after that, but the first one was something he for an odd reason treasured.

Lois loved him and she loved his Superman attire, that much Kal-El was certain of. And she certainly made it clear she hated him in black. Telling him once of him being in that color and in league with Luthor no less. Not to mention his Justice Lord counterpart or when he had to fill the Batman mantle a time or two.

No, she loved him only in the red, blue, and yellow. The Superman he began as.

"Nice 'S'." she once said. Dazed and awe at the sight of him paused on the television.

"He's strong, he flies, he's the fantasy idea all wrapped up in red cape. The Superman."

Kal-El smiled remembering what it was like wearing this once proud uniform. Ma Kent certain knew what she was doing when making this for him. He certainly didn't know what he was doing when making his black attire he now wore.

"Ah! Whose there?" the young woman cried.

"Don't be afraid." He torn the metal door away offering his gloved hand. "I'm here to help you."

"Sup-Superman?"

"Its okay."

She took his hand and he delivered the young woman back safely to the ground.

The crowd stared at him as he landed. It wasn't like before where they cheered at another deed well done. No, their faces though pleased were questioning him. Waiting for another betrayal by their Man of Steel. Thanks to Darkseid and Cadmus for installing fear around his name.

The new look didn't help alleviate their distrust of him either. They were afraid of him, what he could do, and for what he now appeared to be; a darker Superman.

"Hmm, why not?" Superman said.

The red cape fell proudly behind his shoulders, the tightly made red boots still fit perfectly, and the true symbol of his family bearing on his chest. He flex wanting to see if it could still hold his shape; not a single stream broke loose. It felt good to be in the old thing again.

Memory after memory came to mind as Kal-El lifted his head slightly than closed his eyes. The life of a hero he lived once when he wore this. A time when the people wanted to see him and were glad to even catch a glimpse of his deeds. Not like now where he was considered old news to Metropolis and the world. A feared relic of the past just singing an old song to a Neon-Generation of people.

The Man of Lies is what they often referred to him as.

The experience of flying with this uniform came into play as he disregarded the bad memories of his current life. How the wind sounded every time it caught up against his cape. In fact, he could hear it now, his cape fluttering about with the-

_Wind?_

Kal-El opened his eyes and turned around. There was a wind source, but from inside the fortress?

His x-ray vision went to work.

Nothing.

There was wind and then a thunderous boom that caught the Man of Steel by surprise. A light source matching the sun itself filled the Hall of Memories. Kal-El shielded his sights until the light faded and a figure emerge, sitting on a floating chair.

"The one they call Superman?" he questioned.

Superman looked at the strange visitor. He didn't look hostile, more curious than anything.

"Who are you?"

He did not answer. Merely folded his hands and rested his elbows on the armrests. His eyes never parted away from the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, you are the one they call the Man of Steel." His face looked downward. "Then it would seem that I am not too late."

The last statement peaked Kal-El's interest. "For what?"

His fingers touched at the tip of their counterparts. A studier's pose and of a teacher's motion.

"As the universe recalls, you are familiar with time travel."

"Yes. Care to tell me what is going on?" He folded his arms across the 'S' on his chest.

His response was calm, cold even when he spoke. One of both wisdom and dread to whatever Superman could think of being wrong. "A ripple effect, Superman. One that is intending on destroying the life that you know."

"What?!" Superman was drawn back.

Again he was the teacher. "The choices that any lifeforms makes, determine the outcome of the universe. One has made a choice that is devastating the universal time stream that you are currently living in."

"I don't understand. Who are you and why are you telling me this?"

"I come from the planet New Genesis and go by the name of Metron." He paused. "I come for one reason and that is to save you, Superman."

"Save me? From-" Superman stopped.

The wall to his right was moving. Wavy and distorted before a hazing front appeared and drew closer to them.

"That Superman. A ripple effect of time." Metron's chair turned for him to observe the wave.

"How do we stop it?!" Superman asked over the thundering noise the wave gave off.

"You can't. At least not here." He turned back at the Man of Steel. "If you care to live Superman, I suggest you come with me. I can take you to a place where this time change will not effect you."

"But-"

"Time is running out, Man of Steel. If you want to fix this, your going to have to come with me." Metron offered his hand.

Kal-El wasn't sure what to do. Another look at the wave that was quickly approaching didn't seem to harm anything that it engulf. The ice wall was still there.

Not until seeing the memory trinkets suddenly disappear did Kal-El react. They vanished and he knew he would too if he didn't accept.

"Alright. I'll go."

Metron didn't smile, but he was no doubt pleased with his decision. He floated closer to Superman and within seconds, a transparent energy bubble formed around them. It was too much for the Man of Steel to process all at once. His mind however thought about only one thing.

"What about the others?" Superman asked. There were so many people that needed his help. Protection from this.

Metron didn't look at him. Merely pressed a few controls on his chair before answering. "If we succeed, then the others will be fine and your world will remain intact."

Superman stared at him. Wind was being thrown outside the energy bubble and the thundering noise grew louder.

"I need only you Superman to help fix this."

The world began to fade as the energy bubble became thicker. The noise of destruction that followed and the view of his icy home dimmed into a purple colored energy field.

"Its being destroyed, Superman. You don't need to see it." Metron said.

They were no doubt moving now. Kal-El could sense that much. But having his entire world of Earth being wiped out in a blink of an eye? He felt a hot anger build up. Billions had just lost their lives because of something or someone's intervention.

"You said that someone made a choice that caused all of this, right?"

"Yes," Metron replied flatly. "All of which lead to many different paths."

"How could all of this happen?"

"It happened because it is fate, Superman. Now you must play your part to restore the world that you know."

"I'm game," Superman balled his fists at his sides. "So tell me, who in their right mind made the choice that eventually destroys Earth?"

A few names came to mind as Kal-El waited for an answer. Many had tried in the past to destroy Earth and the universe itself. There was Amazo who had that kind of power, but Dr. Fate had dealt with him a long time ago. The thing had no interest in destroying anymore. Then there was also many others Superman rarely thought of nowadays. Two beings in particular he thought about first that disappeared a long time ago and still have yet to show up after all this time.

_Darkseid and Luthor. _

Not surprising that Superman did not understand. He looked at the Man of Steel and coldly remaining silent.

"If we're going to fix this, I need to know who did it!"

The Man of Steel was right. If he wanted to undo what has been done, than he needed to know the source of the problem.

"The one in question that I believe responsible for all of this still lives within the disrupted time stream."

"No more riddles, Metron! Billions of people just died outside. Now tell me WHO!"

Metron's answer was flat, cool even. As if it were the most expected and natural thing to say.

"Batman."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

What is constant throughout our lives other than death? Nothing other then Fate.

I am sure there are multiple mistakes in here somewhere.


End file.
